


My Beloved Gentleman 翩翩君子

by sisyfreak



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Clark, Bottom Clark Kent, Bottom Superman, M/M, Top Bruce, Top Bruce Wayne, a story about how they got secret identity revealed, stupid lovers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisyfreak/pseuds/sisyfreak
Summary: 克拉克向布鲁斯寻求一些恋爱经验Clark turns to Bruce for some romance advice
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 13





	My Beloved Gentleman 翩翩君子

My fair lady窈窕淑女 au  
双向暗恋白痴情侣的故事/联盟暂未掉马设定/二代

“蝙蝠侠，”超人端着一杯咖啡，小心翼翼地缓慢移动到布鲁斯身边，“我能请你帮我一个忙吗？”  
这可真是件大怪事，蝙蝠侠想，拥有一切之人会需要自己提供什么帮助呢？  
超人像个没拴紧的气球，在蝙蝠侠面前飘飘荡荡的。在他即将被蝙蝠侠审视的目光彻底打败溃逃之前，黑暗骑士率先开口。  
蝙蝠侠环抱双臂，看起来就像是个言出法随的神灯精灵，就等着面前这名氪星人说出自己的愿望。  
“说出你的要求，超人。”他说。

*

克拉克没法形容这一切是怎么发生的。当然啦，这件事发生在克拉克·肯特，而不是卡尔-艾尔身上。它就像是从天而降的巨大苹果派，“嘭”地一声砸在克拉克的头顶。果酱，奶香味和派皮将记者先生囫囵裹成一团晕头转向的蛋糕卷，猝不及防地跌进爱情的裱花袋里。  
没错，爱情，同对露易丝的迷恋和崇拜不同，这一回是真正的意乱情迷。  
刚刚印刷完毕的报纸散发出浓郁的油墨气味，这对嗅觉过于灵敏的克拉克来说相当糟糕。他感觉自己像是在铅质油墨的海洋里潜泳。一般而言，他会避免承担这项工作，但今天，吉米带着女友回家探亲，露易丝和理查德、杰森欢度家庭之夜，审核样稿的责任自然而然就落到孤家寡人的克拉克身上。想起自己深夜加班的原因，克拉克更感到辛酸。  
我也有追求爱情的权利啊，一边打着喷嚏，一边调用超级速度校对文稿的克拉克想，就算布鲁斯·韦恩跟我在一起的可能性小于等于莱克斯·卢瑟弃暗投明，难道这就不值得我用超人的勇气和毅力争取一次吗？克拉克将报纸样稿返回首页，头版头条上正挂着哥谭花花公子布鲁斯·韦恩的最新花边新闻，其声势之浩大甚至将超人拯救失事飞机（没错，又一次）的版面挤到了角落。  
是啦，喜欢探听八卦绯闻是人之本性，想想超人曾经多少次因那些捕风捉影的偷拍登上头条吧！但是，克拉克凝视着布鲁斯·韦恩那张丝毫没有因为印刷而丧失半点魅力的面孔，酸涩地叹了口气。富豪与名模，这大概是上帝标定的搭配。克拉克怎么能企望布鲁斯把目光落在一个毫不起眼、连西服都买不起的穷记者身上呢？  
不，韦恩先生至少正眼看过他一次——或许两次，而正是因为几次对视之后的稀松平常的谈话，以及随后闯入新闻发布会现场的小丑，克拉克才真正发觉布鲁斯·韦恩，被所有报业同仁指摘调侃、胸无大志的富二代风流汉，拥有多么勇敢、无畏、而且善良的灵魂。  
——好吧，主要是小丑那档子事。克拉克沮丧地承认了这一点，并且划去回忆中浪漫的那一部分。哥谭人似乎拥有超群的逃离事故现场的经验，大概在小丑带着那帮阿卡姆病友冲进大厅之后的三秒钟，那些衣冠楚楚的富商名流们就像打了响指的家养小精灵，“噗嗤”一声消失殆尽。  
除了布鲁斯·韦恩。他伏在拐角的墙后，神情凝重，被人流裹挟、晕头转向的克拉克没能及时在会场找到合适的换衣间，于是他，以及布鲁斯·韦恩，就成为了躲在吧台底下的两个倒霉蛋。  
其实克拉克看出布鲁斯·韦恩并不愿让小丑在会场里肆意妄为，他好几次想要离开藏身之处，但在克拉克担忧的凝视下，年轻气盛的富翁先生只好作罢。吧台下的暗柜着实太过狭窄，以至于哪怕使用超级速度，克拉克也没法保证自己的动作不会惊扰小丑——以及敏锐的布鲁斯·韦恩先生。更何况，这可是哥谭，蝙蝠侠的地盘，让黑暗骑士发现超人越俎代庖地处理他的老对头，可并不有助于联盟的和睦。  
因此克拉克和布鲁斯在吧台底下等呀等，直到喝醉的哈莉·奎恩拉着毒藤女跳起华尔兹，小丑骂骂咧咧地将会场里所有的玻璃制品砸得稀烂，直到布鲁斯·韦恩先生的脸色越来越阴沉。都快赶上我的搭档啦，克拉克苦中作乐地想，世界上有一个蝙蝠侠就够了，克拉克一点都不希望每次来到哥谭，都会被不认可的目光双重夹击。  
但最后，令人庆幸的是，小丑带领着他的反派队伍浩浩汤汤地离开了宴会厅。  
“无聊！”他听见小丑怒气冲冲地朝摄像头大喊，“你的监视器坏了吗，蝙蝠？我早该知道你跟姓韦恩的死有钱人不和，什么时候蝙蝠的庇佑也开始根据喜好划分等级了？”  
韦恩先生因此面露不忿，而克拉克则感到万分不解。蝙蝠侠一向不认可来自哥谭的联盟赞助人，但因公徇私不是黑暗骑士的作风。蝙蝠侠的缺席让克拉克不由得在脑内幻想一些不太好的画面——骨折，绑架，或者是又一次家庭纠纷？  
“为什么你一直堵在出口这儿？”布鲁斯·韦恩神情阴翳，从狭窄的吧台底下爬出来，环臂而立，居高临下打量着沉浸在自己的小剧场里的克拉克。  
“我，呃，”克拉克吱唔两声，抬起脸，露出惯用来糊弄旁人的笑容，“小丑不容易对付，我以为，咳，蝙蝠侠会现身解决这个问题。我不想看到你因为莽撞而受伤，韦恩先生。”正义联盟内连续52周登顶“遭到敌人光束射击”排行榜的克拉克在说出这个理由时，不由自主地脸颊发烫。如果蝙蝠侠在现场，一定会狠狠嘲讽超人的双重标准。  
更重要的是，好像布鲁斯在这方面也不逞多让。他拉起歪歪斜斜起身的克拉克，挑高眉毛：“我以为你是在乎自己的安危。”  
“当然不！”克拉克瞪大眼睛，像是听到什么天大的笑话似的，“我怎么会——噢，我是说，我可以随时呼唤超人。他是我的朋友。”  
“超人？”布鲁斯的语气变得有些生硬，“这里可是哥谭市。”  
看来对自己的城市怀有占有欲的哥谭人可不止蝙蝠侠一个。克拉克只得再次展开软绵绵的笑容，说：“可我来自大都会。你知道的，很难戒掉一座城市的生活习惯。”他有点儿得意地眨了眨眼，布鲁斯发现这名平平无奇的记者先生拥有一个浅浅的笑涡，以及明亮又奇瑰的蓝眼睛。这让布鲁斯，准确地来说是藏在韦恩皮囊之后的蝙蝠侠，想起了那名异星来客。  
面前的高个子记者跟自己的搭档似乎拥有某种微妙的共通点。比如，他们的所作所为都能轻易让布鲁斯哑口无言。  
“这些装饰品一定很贵，难怪你想要阻止小丑，”克拉克叹息着凝视天花板上将坠未坠的水晶吊灯，“在哥谭生活一定非常不容易，尤其是像你这样的有钱人。韦恩先生，你光是一个星期就得遭受多少次抢劫啊！”  
布鲁斯扯了扯嘴角：“相当多。”  
克拉克难过地叹了口气——是真心为布鲁斯遭逢的无妄之灾，而不是为珠宝或者黄金。布鲁斯看出这一点，他带着点惊讶打量起装束朴素的克拉克。这还是他头一回听见有人真心实意地为布鲁西宝贝感到惋惜呢。  
“如果你愿意搬到大都会，就不会经常遭受这种骚扰啦，”克拉克很认真地思考这个提议，“至少超人的援助会更加及时一点。”  
噢，现在他又对那童子军念念不忘了。布鲁斯撇了撇嘴：“但超人也并没赶来拯救我们。”  
克拉克的脸红了。“大概是他顾虑到蝙蝠侠的领地意识？”克拉克听起来像是超人的忠实拥趸，“又或者是他被其他的事绊住了。好比——好比一些私事。”  
大都会不愧是全世界超人粉丝最密集的地区，就连一名小记者都会这么努力地维护超人的公众形象。“听起来，你似乎掌握了超人的行踪，”布鲁斯夸张地挥挥手，比划出一道划过的闪电，“我以为你们大都会人一般只会看见红蓝色的影子。”  
布鲁斯的调侃让克拉克有点儿慌乱，他连忙摇头否认：“我只是采访了几次超人，他大概把我看作朋友。呃，超人是人类的朋友，不是吗？”老天，这话几乎跟狗狗是人类的朋友一样幼稚可笑。克拉克的神情愈发窘迫，他等待着布鲁斯进一步的嘲讽。  
但哥谭阔少并没有这么做，他仔细地端详着克拉克。“是你，”布鲁斯恍然，“你就是那个常常采访超人的记者——男的那个。你为什么到哥谭来？”  
谢谢你啦，还记得把我跟露易丝区别开来。“为了这场新闻发布会，现在看来我没法完成采访稿了，天，老编一定会杀了我的，”克拉克有点苦涩地垂下眼睫，摸了摸自己的鼻子，“很少有人会记得露易丝以外的大都会记者，而且，我以为哥谭人不会看星球日报。”想起佩里在出发前的叮嘱，克拉克被沮丧情绪彻底压垮，就连身高都缩水了那么几公分。  
“我有个订阅全美报纸的管家。”布鲁斯无奈摊手，  
“哇哦，”克拉克忍不住惊叹道，“我一直想这么试试，但记者的工资可供不起这些。我喜欢读同行写的文章，所以有时候只好花点时间呆在报刊亭。”记者腼腆地笑了笑，亿万宝贝布鲁西当然不懂个中辛酸，他说不定拥有一个小型的报刊收藏馆呢。  
“如果你想，可以来我家看看。”这句话就这么冲出布鲁斯的喉咙，话音刚落他就明白这是个多么愚蠢的提议——任何一个听到这话的媒体工作者都会思考其中的钱色交易暗示，然后纯朴的克拉克会生气地离开，明天的星球日报上就会出现一篇布鲁斯·韦恩骚扰男记者的劲爆新闻。  
算了，这也没所谓，布鲁斯有点沮丧地想，让自己变成一个双性恋大概还有机会降低名媛淑女们的性暗示次数。  
但克拉克没让他失望，他好像总是只看到事情更美好的一面，哪怕那只是万分之一。  
“这太好了！”克拉克低呼，他的声音像是蘸满清晨朝阳一般生机勃勃，“这么做会打扰到你吗？我是说，你是个忙人，而且管家先生或许也不太愿意分享他的收藏。如果这只是个玩笑，我不会觉得——”他的思虑过度又开始发作。  
“不，这是个正式的邀请，”不知怎的，布鲁斯松了一口气，“关于报刊收藏，以及一次个人采访。”  
克拉克瞪大了眼睛，他这么做的时候变得特别像是一只惊喜又快活的小动物，布鲁斯私自将他类比为那种垂着耳朵探险世界的家养兔。记者拥有一双如此漂亮又灵动的蓝眼睛，当那里头盛满了愉快，闪动的光彩竟让布鲁斯的心情也不由得变得轻飘飘起来。  
“我得打电话把这个消息告诉老编，他一定会很开心的。韦恩先生，你恐怕不知道自己的个人专访对一名记者而言是多大的礼物，你绝对没法想象！”  
啪嗒——啪嗒！悬挂在天花板上的那盏残破水晶灯再也没法克服重力，哗啦啦地打着转砸向被专访冲昏头脑的克拉克。  
“韦恩先生，你——”一片黑影席卷了克拉克的视线，但那并不属于克拉克熟悉的黑暗骑士，而是三百六十支的高档西装布料。克拉克在轻佻的香水味和布鲁斯怀抱的簇拥下后知后觉地想起一件事——他现在可没穿着超人制服，更不应该忘记躲开那盏吊灯！  
布鲁斯·韦恩的反应速度显然并不符合一切小报上对他的描述，一名不学无术的草包可没法在一秒中之内揽着两百磅重的克拉克扑向唯一一块平整的地面。克拉克能够听见布鲁斯急促的呼吸和血流速度，但布鲁斯没有颤抖，更没有瘫软身体，他拥抱着克拉克的力道连钢铁之躯都感觉有点逼仄。  
“韦恩先生？”克拉克在布鲁斯的怀里拱来拱去，试图确认对方的伤势，“你还好吗？”  
但回答他的是沉默，不知怎的，克拉克有点心虚地缩了缩肩膀。他撇过脸，用余光偷看布鲁斯的神情。  
“我很好，”布鲁斯撑起上半身，“以及我想你应该叫我布鲁斯。”  
眼前的男人的确毫发无伤，克拉克为他的话语有些惊诧地微张双唇，紧接着，他发现一件怪事——他的心脏，二十六年来一贯听从自己指挥的心脏，竟在此时难以控制地在胸腔中剧烈跳动。  
布鲁斯大概完全没意识到这一点，克拉克咽了咽口水，他刚刚用自己的血肉之躯拯救了钢铁之躯。

*

“说出你的要求，超人。”蝙蝠侠说。  
“实际上，关于这件事，”超人支支吾吾地，显然正在经历艰难的心理斗争，“我问过神奇女侠，绿灯，琼恩和闪电——”蝙蝠侠的神情在听到这个名字之后变得更加凛然，这让原本就踌蹰万分的超人更加犹豫自己是否应该向联盟的头脑，公认最聪明的英雄之一，蝙蝠侠提出请求。  
超人甚至在咨询自己之前先找了闪电侠，说明这件事在荒原狼入侵之下，但在砸穿哥谭三片街区之上。黑暗骑士调动了处理财务问题时最常用的表情，冷淡地打断超人絮絮叨叨的讲述。“我没空听你讲故事，童子军，如果你只是想要释放倾诉欲，钢骨可以代替我。“说完，他摆了摆手，朝R&D部门走去。  
“不，等等！”超人从没在瞭望塔内使用自己的超速移动，但他现在这么做了，“你得帮帮我，B，说真的，这件事只有你能帮我。”  
蝙蝠侠皱起眉头，后退一步。黑暗骑士的不耐烦神情似乎给超人带来了不小的打击，但卡尔用超凡的毅力挺直脊梁，端庄如神祇的面庞上浮现红晕。  
“我知道这听起来有点傻，”氪星人说，“但你能教我怎么变得更有魅力吗？”  
黑暗骑士沉默了。他深深地看了超人一眼，继而冷酷无情地转身离开。  
这是什么新型恶作剧吗？感觉自己遭到愚弄的蝙蝠侠怒气冲冲地朝反方向走去，或许他该多给超人分配一些宇宙任务，而且还得把他跟闪电、绿灯隔离开来。如果超人胆敢再提一句关于“魅力”的说辞，布鲁斯就决定在下一刻掏出藏在万能口袋里的氪石。  
“蝙蝠侠，别走，我是说真的！你不是一直认为我总有一天会厌倦地球，飞到别的什么星系或者变坏吗？如果我有一个真心爱着的人，这些就不太可能发生了，对吧？”超人神情恳切，“这对你的后备计划也有好处，对付变坏的超人的Plan C什么的。而且我保证不会因为恋爱影响联盟的工作！”  
要不是最近没有发生任何一起有关卢瑟的恶性事件，蝙蝠侠几乎怀疑超人的脑电波是不是被奇怪颜色的氪石扰乱了。——他在说什么？真心爱着的地球人，恋爱，以及对付超人的Plan C？这些话居然会从神智清醒的卡尔-艾尔嘴里说出来，布鲁斯一直以为超人已经把他所有的爱都奉献给了这颗蓝色星球，而不是私藏那么一点点赠送给某个一文不名的普通地球人。  
“我很怀疑这一点，”蝙蝠侠说，“你怎么能保证你的恋爱——”他为这个词顿了一顿，紧接着说，“不会影响正义联盟，以及你自己的判断？”  
超人深吸了一口气，用那双蓝眼睛诚恳地望着蝙蝠侠：“我保证，以我的全部人格，他一定不会成为一个累赘的。”  
噢，这下可好，对方还是一个“他”。看来自己得通知钢骨加强关于正义联盟的舆情管理，说真的，面前的蓝色童子军是不是真的不知道自己是全世界男同性恋的梦中情人？但那不重要，超人一向公私分明，而蝙蝠侠相信他的承诺。只要他别让正义联盟成员为他的跨星系爱情集体跳康康舞庆祝，蝙蝠侠不在乎给出几条爱情建议。  
更何况，这是布鲁斯·韦恩最擅长的领域。  
蝙蝠侠冷哼了一声，算是同意超人的请求。他问：“所以，你想让我教你点什么？”  
氪星人的眼神被瞬间点亮了，这教蝙蝠侠疑心自己面对的不是一个超能非凡的外星人，而是容易讨好的萨摩耶犬。而卡尔-艾尔的神情又在一瞬间变得那么腼腆，几乎要掩盖神子的光芒。“可以的话，”超人充满期冀地问，“你能教我跳舞吗？”

*

“嗨，克拉克，今晚是个约会之夜？”露易丝从她自己的隔间里探出头来，身后跟随着吉米、理查德等等一系列同事的八卦目光。  
“什么？不，没有。你为什么这么想？”克拉克匆忙否认，但脸颊上没法忽视的红晕出卖了他。  
“得了吧，”露易丝说，“你在星球日报工作这么久，从没穿过棕色大衣以外的衣服，可你今天穿了黑色的，还系了领结，如果我没看错，你还剪了刘海。虽然只是一点点。”普利策奖得主朝试图掩饰自己异样行为的克拉克翻了个白眼。  
“我不是傻瓜，也没眼瞎，克拉克，告诉我你喜欢上了哪家姑娘？啊，终于，不开窍的小镇男孩也终于春心萌动。”露易丝做了个波浪的手势，记者的本性让她孜孜不倦地追寻克拉克身上的任何一处疑点。  
克拉克在她的凝视下慌张地推了推眼镜，缩起肩膀：“你想多了，露易丝，今晚我只是——只是有个采访。”  
“采访？”坚决不放过任何一点秘密的露易丝拿起克拉克桌上的日程表，今天的日期被重重画上三角形，旁边还写着B·W两个字母。露易丝皱起眉头，她先是抬眼看了看克拉克，继而再次将眼神落在那对缩写上。  
“你在开玩笑，”她震惊地说，“你今晚要去采访布鲁斯·韦恩？天，你是怎么联系到他的，这家伙居然愿意接受专访？你们约在什么地方，哥谭还是大都会——把你的采访问题稿给我看看，克拉克！”  
露易丝面对具有新闻价值的对象时总会有那么点狂热，克拉克抿嘴笑着将自己的笔记本递给她，说：“就是上一回，哥谭的新闻发布会事故，布鲁斯·韦恩救了我一命，而且在知道我没法完成采访任务之后，又慷慨地同意了专访。”他隐藏了参观报刊收藏的事，因为这太容易引起露易丝刨根问底的兴致，而克拉克一点也不想暴露自己对布鲁斯的特殊感觉。“我觉得布鲁斯——咳，韦恩先生并没有那些报道上写的这么糟糕，他是个善良而且勇敢的好人，不该受到这么多非议。”  
“布鲁斯·韦恩救了你？”露易丝狐疑地抱着手臂，“这不像是他会做的事，他一般都在事故发生之后立马从现场消失！”  
克拉克叹了口气：“看吧，这就是我想消除的偏见。你总不能要求一个普通人跟蝙蝠侠或者超人一样随时随刻挺身而出。”  
露易丝为此沉默了一阵。“你不对劲，很不对劲，”她拧眉凝视克拉克，“该死的，你不会就因为这事喜欢上他了吧？！”  
砰地一声，克拉克的膝盖撞上了桌角，他狼狈地推着椅子朝后挪动，却险些失去重心跌倒在地。“不，没有，当然不可能，”他咕哝着反驳，“你想太多了，露易丝。”可他发烫的脸颊早已将他彻底出卖，更不用提心虚的神情。  
这下露易丝彻底明白了：克拉克，傻乎乎又一心一意的小镇男孩，被布鲁斯·韦恩心血来潮的义举深深触动，正打算去追寻那名站在金字塔顶的天之骄子——就好像他看不出自己和布鲁斯·韦恩之间的距离比太阳和月亮还要远似的！  
“你不能这么想，克拉克，我这么说是为了你好，”露易丝夸张且无声地用手画出一个大圈，“先别提他到底喜不喜欢男人，你知道布鲁斯·韦恩一年会睡多少个名模吗？他就是个彻头彻尾的花花公子，从没对感情认真过，你绝对会被他骗到连底裤都不剩，我是指实实在在的那种！”  
露易丝露骨的暗示让克拉克的脸涨得更红了，他揪紧自己的裤缝，结结巴巴地解释自己真的没被布鲁斯迷昏了头。“真的就只是个采访，”他坚定地重复，“我相信布鲁斯是个正直的人。”  
记者小姐鄙视地看着克拉克：“你知道我的朋友上一回被渣男骗身骗心之前说了什么吗？‘我相信他会改的’——老天，我看不下去了，你脑子不清醒，克拉克·肯特。”说完，露易丝叹了口气，“我知道你倔得可以，但好在布鲁斯·韦恩应该也没法把你怎么着（她比划着克拉克的身材），你今晚见了他就知道他是个多么虚伪的上流社会人物，然后你就会失望而归！希望你别在明天上班之后躲在茶水间偷偷流眼泪，我不会安慰你的。”  
“我，呃，我会控制自己的。”克拉克有点委屈地眨了眨眼，他还想再说些什么，大厦楼下的保安踩着诡异又欢快的步伐朝他走来。  
“肯特先生！还好你还在这儿，我替布鲁斯·韦恩先生传个口信，”他刻意压低了名字的发音，像是在说什么见不得人的辛秘似的，“他在楼下等着你呢！我跟他说过你会加班，但他坚持把车停在楼下。或许你——”  
“我立刻就走，”克拉克抓起笔记本和录音笔，胡乱塞进公文包里，“多谢你带话！”  
他跑得比任何一天下班都要快，露易丝愿意把他比作一只落荒而逃的斑羚。充满洞察力的记者小姐皱起眉头，凝望着停在大厦门口的那辆兰博基尼，并且开始认真思考自己的同事和哥谭的花花公子值不值得一次头版头条。

*

说实话，布鲁斯没想到克拉克会穿成这样——讲真的，现在谁还会穿双排扣西装再加紧巴巴的领结？那是九十年代的流行趋势，但布鲁西从来都是时尚的弄潮儿。如果是别的什么人用这幅打扮赴约，布鲁斯十有八九会扬长而去，但在克拉克身上，这套衣服除了过时，还带着点古怪的可爱。  
记者拘谨地俯身站在豪车旁，看起来很是担心布鲁斯临时回绝接下来的专访；但布鲁斯可不是这么想的。他觉得除了专访和参观阿尔弗雷德的报刊收藏，克拉克或许还应该跟布鲁斯·韦恩共进晚餐——因为布鲁斯这么招待过每一个采访他的记者，而且他确信阿尔弗雷德会喜欢面前的记者先生。  
“你穿得太正式了，克拉克，”布鲁斯弯起嘴角，“我记得我们并不需要合影。”  
克拉克不好意思地低下头：“这是因为这场专访太重要了，韦恩先生，而且我想正式向你道谢，关于救了我一命这件事。”  
布鲁斯像是被这句话逗笑了。他毫不收敛地笑起来，深邃的眉眼带来的忧郁因此被冲散许多，取而代之的是顽皮和得意。这时候他可不像是个久经欢场的花花公子，倒更像是个象牙塔里谈初恋的毛头小子；又或者，正是因为布鲁斯拥有这一独特的气质，才教那么多俊男美女为之倾心。  
克拉克也很难将自己列入例外。他感到自己的脸正在不受控制的升温，而布鲁斯似乎对这件事乐见其成。但体贴的韦恩先生很快开口缓解克拉克的窘迫。  
“我真怕就这么把你吓跑了，克拉克，那我可就白跑一趟，”布鲁斯说，“你应该不打算在星球日报楼下采访我，对吧？”  
他的话令克拉克点了点头，记者有点手忙脚乱地钻进副驾驶座，束手束脚地绷紧身体。  
“我尽量改掉开快车的毛病，”布鲁斯调侃道，“以防风把你的腹稿吹走。”  
克拉克的脸更红了。

*

如果不是超人说错话，就是蝙蝠侠的耳朵突然不好使了。正义联盟的主席，伟大的卡尔-艾尔先生刚刚是说了“跳舞”这个词吗？布鲁斯以为氪星人的浪漫应该是——带着心仪对象到太空里飞一圈，送点地球上见不着的怪生物，然后用地球人听不懂的氪星祷告祈愿太阳神的祝福。  
“我记得你会跳，报纸上写过，你跟那个女记者跳过舞，不是吗？”黑暗骑士投来质疑的目光。  
“虽说报纸上是这么写的，实际上，”超人叹了口气，“我只是让露易丝踩在我的脚背上，然后在空中转两圈，跟我平时在天上飞没什么两样。我从没学过跳舞，任何形式的，因为我总有点害怕把对方的脚掌踩碎。”  
克拉克委屈地将自己的社交困境咽回喉咙里。这真是太不体面了，前半生他为了伪装自己的正常状态一直逃避这类亲密关系，而现在，眼前发生的一切好似报应，他得胆战心惊地握着自己搭档的手，为了追求真爱（也为了避免被蝙蝠侠的眼神攻击）小心翼翼地迈出每一步。他敢发誓，蝙蝠侠的眼里明晃晃地传达着这么个信息：如果他敢踩到蝙蝠的脚背，就等着连续在瞭望塔上值班一个月吧。  
“你太僵硬了，”蝙蝠侠不满地皱起眉头，用手背拍了拍超人的后腰和肩膀，“别跟我说这就是所谓的‘钢铁之躯’。”  
“我，呃，我有点太紧张了。你能再带着我跳一遍刚才的步子吗？老天，这可真难记。”卡尔嘟囔着站直身体，用求知若渴的眼神看着蝙蝠侠。  
蝙蝠侠撇撇嘴：“行，但如果你不动动自己的超级大脑，就永远也学不会。”超人居然会因为简单的华尔兹舞步左脚绊右脚险些跌倒，布鲁斯觉得自己真应该把一切录成视频寄到布鲁德海文。  
卡尔焦虑地眨着眼，抿着嘴一边努力调动自己的腿，一边忍不住在心中感慨。B的华尔兹跳得可真够好的，哪怕只是在瞭望塔的大厅，并且还带着一名初学者艰难地转圈，他的身姿仍然优雅凌厉。虽然黑暗骑士惯用尖锐的语气表达自己的态度，但超人还是能够感受到蝙蝠侠身上那股浑然天成的良好教养和气度。  
克拉克沮丧地想，如果此时打算追求布鲁斯·韦恩的是蝙蝠侠，那么他一定不需要向任何人寻求帮助——他只需要靠自己的魅力就够了。  
蝙蝠侠巧妙地闪躲开超人笨拙的步伐，继而揽住对方的腰，以防超人带着自己一块摔倒。卡尔真是有够紧张的，他甚至已经不自知地漂浮起来，连带布鲁斯也飞起几公分。但在空中舞蹈好像让超人自在了不少，或许他天生就是飞翔的生物。  
“别太得意忘形，超人，”蝙蝠侠提醒道，“你可不能带着你的约会对象飞到半空。”又或许对方早已经知道超人的另一重身份，卡尔-艾尔会将自己伪装成一名普通人，然后投入到朝九晚五的规律生活中去吗？那个拥有超人的地球人可真够幸运的——这可是整个宇宙独一无二的爱！  
调侃让超人稍稍放松了一些，蝙蝠侠发现了对话的魔力。他接着说道：“其实我不太明白你为什么要学华尔兹，毕竟不太会有人在正式宴会上跟同性跳舞，不是吗？或许你应该学点别的。”  
“我知道，B，多谢提醒，”超人失落地说，“但我想试一试，做个懦夫可不太好。要知道我可是超人，没什么事我做不到，对吧？”他看起来十分坚定。  
他决心追求自己的爱情，就算那是跨星系的。超人坚毅的神情令黑暗骑士有些触动，他想起一些关于感情的事——关于他自己，布鲁斯·韦恩的感情。如果超人都有勇气追求真爱，那么蝙蝠侠又有什么理由落后呢？

*

布鲁斯从没在现实生活里见过克拉克这样的人；肯特就好像是从阳光里，而不是从一次妊娠中诞生的。他勇敢并且柔软，同时还充满几乎已经被现代社会淘汰了的腼腆。  
克拉克和布鲁斯在阅读阿尔弗雷德的报刊收藏时一块儿大笑——一开始他们还试图压低声音，以免引起阿尔弗雷德的注意，但到后来，他们俩就像是没法控制自己情绪的小毛孩，总会因为某个偏僻版面哄然大笑。这实在太不正常，布鲁斯从不在外人面前释放情绪，可只要他跟克拉克碰到一块儿，两人之间的氛围就像是发生捉摸不透的化学反应，只消一眨眼的功夫就充满轻松愉快的因子。  
又或者，记者克拉克·肯特天生就是个让人心情愉快的软绵绵毛球，布鲁斯甚至觉得自己在他身上闻到了棉花糖的香味。  
然后他们开始专访，布鲁斯从没跟别人谈得这么好过。克拉克有他自己的原则，但他也乐于倾听。而在炉火的橙黄色光照下，布鲁斯后知后觉地发现克拉克拥有白皙无暇的皮肤和英挺优美的轮廓。只是一副眼镜而已，竟让所有人，险些包括布鲁斯，都忽视了这名温驯又善良的记者。  
“这个世界在你身上错过了许多东西，克拉克。这真叫人惋惜。”布鲁斯举起酒杯，啜饮一口干红，假借醉意忽略克拉克提出的关于慈善的什么话题，意味深长地说出这番话。  
克拉克显然没跟上布鲁斯的思路，他有点困惑地推了推眼镜，歪头看向布鲁斯。  
天，他实在太像某种惹人怜爱的毛绒绒小狗。想要拥抱克拉克的愿望在布鲁斯的胸口膨胀，而这种欲望在很多年前就已经从他身体里溜走了。——至少布鲁斯在今天以前是这么以为的。  
“克拉克。”布鲁斯轻声呼唤，而克拉克投来的目光没有丝毫对醉汉的敷衍。这让布鲁斯感到莫名的满足。“到这儿来。”他说。  
克拉克顺从地起身，但面上带着担忧：“你喝醉了，布鲁斯，我想我们今天的采访应该到此为止。”  
“不！”布鲁斯庆幸自己的伪装是个为所欲为的富二代，“你靠近一点儿。”他用手掌笼住克拉克的脸庞，细细端详那双迷人的、奇异的蓝眼睛。“你真够迷人的。”他这么说了，并且偏过头，轻轻吻了一下克拉克的嘴唇。  
几乎在同一瞬间，布鲁斯就能感觉到怀中的身体僵直成一块木头，但好心的克拉克并没因此松开软趴趴的布鲁斯，他任由布鲁斯的手掌落在自己的腰际，直到阿尔弗雷德匆匆赶来接手这名醉汉。  
然后克拉克差不多以人类极限速度逃离韦恩庄园。  
“韦恩少爷，我不得不说，你刚才的举动非常失礼，”阿尔弗雷德严厉地看向摊在沙发上装醉的布鲁斯，“克拉克少爷跟你以前接触的人不一样。”  
布鲁斯掀起一边眼皮，哼哼唧唧地翻了个身。我已经够克制了，他想，如果是以前，他都已经跟人在床上打完一炮了。  
他的腹诽显然没逃过管家的洞察，年长者皱起眉头：“如果你喜欢克拉克少爷，就得成熟一点，别想用布鲁斯·韦恩的面具糊弄过去。”  
“我就是布鲁斯·韦恩！”布鲁斯咕哝。  
“你现在是戴着布鲁斯面具的蝙蝠侠，”阿尔弗雷德叹道，“要我说，克拉克少爷确实很值得人喜欢。”  
布鲁斯翻了个身，闷声说：“我以为你还惦记着血脉传承那档子事。”  
“少爷，我还没到老糊涂的份上呢，”阿尔弗雷德说，“陪伴和爱，这两件事比子嗣更加重要。”  
“我不太擅长处理这类感情——爱情，关心什么的，它们很复杂，而且不理性，”布鲁斯烦闷地抓着额发，“而且我失败过太多次，这大概是我唯一没法做好的事。”  
“但克拉克少爷值得你这么做。”  
布鲁斯沉默了一会儿。“好吧，你赢了，我会向克拉克道歉，”他拿出手机，缓慢且斟酌地输入文本，“以及再约一次采访，作为补偿。”

*

“嗨，克拉克，我希望你没拉黑我。对于昨晚的行为我感到很抱歉，希望你别介意？我注意到昨晚我们没完成专访，如果你愿意继续的话，我们可以另约时间。B·W。”  
克拉克将这条短信反复读了好几遍，才确信布鲁斯是真心实意向自己道歉。如果露易丝发现这事，她又会开始大惊小怪——布鲁斯·韦恩居然学会了道歉，全国新闻媒体应该为这件事设立一个节日什么的。当然啦，克拉克不是那么意外，因为他坚信布鲁斯拥有不为人知的、善良的一面，但迄今为止发生的一切似乎好得过了头。他跟布鲁斯共进晚餐，一块儿聊天，然后布鲁斯喝醉了，还吻了他的嘴唇。除了最后克拉克慌不择路地从哥谭市狂奔回大都会之外，昨晚的确可以称得上是完美的约会之夜。  
跟布鲁斯在一起让克拉克久违地感受到作为人类活着的快乐。他感到自己的心脏是在跳动的，而不是随便依靠黄太阳光生活。但他能不能真的决定和布鲁斯在一起？克拉克说不好，他从没用克拉克·肯特的身份跟人谈过恋爱，而且，实际上，没人在乎小记者克拉克·肯特。  
克拉克惆怅地叹了口气。即使露易丝会秉持记者天性，试图挖出关于他和布鲁斯的一切关系，克拉克还是决定和自己这位最靠谱的朋友聊一聊。  
“说实话，”露易丝打量满脸通红的克拉克，“比起做你的情感顾问，我对布鲁斯·韦恩是不是有什么秘密身份——像五十度灰那种，或者韦恩集团的财务丑闻更感兴趣。你愿意在做他的男朋友的同时也做我的新闻间谍吗？噢，这听起来好怪，我们不搞权色交易。”  
为啥露易丝只是听克拉克复述了一遍昨晚的事（而且不包括那个吻），就如此确凿地相信布鲁斯一定会和他有一腿？  
克拉克恨不得把自己藏在书立后头，他郁闷地说：“露易丝，我觉得你想得太远了，我和布鲁斯现在还只是朋友呢。而且——而且我不太确定这到底是不是个好主意。我是说，如果我要追他。”  
露易丝拍了拍克拉克的肩：“克拉克，我总算知道为什么你一直单身了。布鲁斯·韦恩现在正在追你，你看不出来吗？”  
再一次，克拉克险些摔进办公桌底。他震惊地瞪着露易丝：“你在开玩笑......这怎么可能？你想错了！”  
露易丝撅起嘴，摇摇手指。“别质疑我的看法，”她说，“如果你不相信，我可以给你提供一个测试机会。”露易丝从自己的办公桌上取来一张邀请函，推到克拉克面前，“这周末，韦恩会在大都会海上的私人游轮里举办一场宴会，佩里想让我去挖点大新闻。不过现在看来，你才是更加合适的人选。”  
克拉克看着那张邀请函，犹豫很快盖过了欣喜。  
用不着推理，露易丝就知道小镇男孩在担心什么。“我知道你在想什么，辛杜瑞拉，”她站起身来，露出一贯的时尚、高傲自负的女记者神态，“抬起你的屁股，跟我走。轮到本仙女教母出场了。”

*

“既然你这么决定了，那我作为你的搭档，再好心提供一点建议，”蝙蝠侠说，“如果你真能跟那个人跳上一支舞，试试夸奖他，别用氪星思维，就说说衣服，身材，五官什么的。”  
超人有点害羞地微笑起来。他轻快地说：“多谢啦，B，虽然我猜这个世界上已经有数不清的人这么夸赞过韦恩先生了，但我还是会努力的。”  
蝙蝠侠的呼吸停滞了几秒钟，他皱起眉头凝视自己的搭档，就好像他在有生以来第一次这么细致地用眼神描绘对方的面孔似的。  
“我明白了，”黑暗骑士轻哼了一声，“你们的结合确实有助于联盟的稳定。我祝福你们。”

*

克拉克穿着露易丝为自己挑选的西服，脑子里一遍又一遍地排演蝙蝠侠教给自己的舞步。他祈祷今晚不会有任何一名反派兴风作浪，克拉克愿意为此付出上半辈子所有的好运；他想到神奇女侠和火星猎人正在瞭望塔上值班，这让他稍稍安心了一些。  
从几名豪绅的闲谈中，克拉克知道了这艘游轮其实是布鲁斯的私人财产，想起自己那点微薄的薪水，克拉克的心里愈发忐忑。他在宴会厅里转了两圈，却始终没见到布鲁斯的身影，哥谭的话题弄潮儿或许来迟了，就跟他一向表现的那样。克拉克心里空落落的，他躲过几名女士的搭讪，垂头丧气地躲进黯蓝色的帷幕后头。  
“看来我不是唯一一个不想和那帮家伙搭话的人，”克拉克的身后传来熟悉的声音，“我只在宾客名单上看到了星球日报的名字，但没想到出席的会是你，克拉克。”  
记者慌乱转身，竟发现布鲁斯正好整以暇地坐在沙发上。他的手里端着一杯香槟色的饮料，不管那是什么，都不会是酒水——克拉克闻的出来。  
“布鲁斯？我，呃，我其实是 特意来找你的，露易丝把名额让给了我，因为我想跟你聊聊......什么的。”克拉克轻轻吸了一口气，他希望自己的冰冻呼吸能拿来给脸降温。  
布鲁斯露出了他的招牌笑容：“我已经约你了，记得吗？你可以随时给我打电话，我一定会为你留时间的。”只要达克赛德、佐德将军、布莱尼亚克吧啦吧啦之类的别在同一天入侵地球。不过那样你也会没空的，克拉克，布鲁斯想。  
“我知道，你一定会的，”克拉克揪紧了袖口，舌头打结，“我想......我练了很久，你能跟我跳支舞吗？如果你不愿意让别人见到这一幕，我们可以就在这儿跳。我想跟你说点——重要的事，而且你大概不乐意被别人发现你和我——”  
“别胡说八道了，克拉克，”布鲁斯微笑着起身，牢牢握住克拉克的手，“我巴不得让全世界知道我喜欢你。”他牵着克拉克，将踉踉跄跄的记者拖到舞池中央。布鲁斯的笑意和目光在柔和的灯光中幻化成一幅光影画，克拉克感到自己的心脏被某种滚烫的金黄色光粒包围，那感觉比晒上三天太阳还要温暖。  
他没想好该怎么形容眼前的布鲁斯，一个比梦境还要美好的现实？这太矫情了，而且一点也不像地球人在调情时应该说的。克拉克机械地指挥自己的双腿按照蝙蝠侠教导的姿态移动，他听见布鲁斯在自己耳畔轻笑，哥谭王子没说任何一句话，但克拉克就是为之赧然。  
多瑙河之波推着小舟前行，从维也纳森林和卡伦山旁亦趋亦缓地流淌，很快就会悄然而止*。舞曲最后的几个音节来回循环，这大概是奏乐队的什么特殊小技巧，同时也为克拉克创造了最好的机会。  
“你的眼睛，”克拉克有点儿突兀地开口，“它们真好看，让你看起来特别英俊，呃，还有——”  
“克拉克，”布鲁斯紧绷着下巴，故作严肃地打断了记者不知所云的夸奖，“你打算用我教你的办法跟我调情？”说罢，他搂紧了克拉克的腰，好让忍不住因为惊诧和害羞而低头的克拉克将脸颊靠上他的颈侧。  
布鲁斯的嘴唇贴着克拉克的耳廓，他压低了声音，用最最蝙蝠侠的那一套话术小声问道。  
“你想知道我的秘密身份吗，超人？”

然后，他们日了个爽  
FIN.  
*此时的华尔兹舞曲是《多瑙河之波》  
露易丝：还好聪明的我早已经准备好了头条文章，本月绩效第一舍我其谁！


End file.
